Szayelaporro Granz
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Szayelaporro Granz is the 8th Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army and the younger brother of Yylfordt Granz, the 15th Arrancar and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción. As an Espada, the aspect of death he symbolizes is madness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | At least 7-C, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero Name: Szayelaporro Granz Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Octava Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation (He designed his domain so that people cannot escape its rooms, reappearing in the rooms they attempted to escape whenever they leave), Illusion Creation (Created an illusionary Nnoitra with technology), Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Possession, Power Mimicry (He can make clones of his opponents with their abilities), Power Nullification (Szayelaporro can analyze the nature and composition of an opponent's attack to learn how to counter them, and with preparation and technology, he can set up methods to prevent his opponents' abilities from functioning), Resurrection (He can arrange for his rebirth if lethally injured by implanting an opponent with his genetic material, causing him to burst out from their body a short while later, fully recovered), Transformation (With Resurrección), Immortality (Types 4 and 6), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Should be far superior to both Edrad Liones and Shawlong Koufang, who stomped a restricted Bankai Hitsugaya, and he can contend with both Uryū and Renji at once), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | At least Town level+ (Far superior to a released Edrad and Shawlong, and a match for a Captain-level Shinigami), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (He can keep up with Uryū and Renji) | At least Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ | At least Town Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Town level+ (Survived Uryū's Sprenger and a point-blank Shakkahō), higher with Hierro | At least Town level+, likely higher, higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days at a time, and Szayelaporro can continue fighting even after taking injuries that would be lethal for humans. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with his abilities Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Fornicarás, and Caja Negación. * Caja Negación: A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. * Rokureichū: Insects that Szayelaporro uses to record the spiritual properties of his enemies, carefully analyzing this information to use it to his advantage, learn of their abilities, and create counters. Intelligence: Szayelaporro is a brilliant man, the top researcher and weapons developer of the Espada. Sadistic and incredibly intelligent, Szayelaporro has explored and developed a number of inventions for his own use, creating devices that can control Reiatsu and many advanced traps. He prepares for combat by carefully analyzing his opponents and their abilities beforehand, creating counters and failsafes and often even countering their abilities as they use them and he sees them, as he quickly sees through the techniques to discern their weaknesses. He is, however, somewhat unskilled in close combat for an Espada on top of being arrogant and convinced that he has reached "perfection". Weaknesses: Szayelaporro is quite arrogant. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Szayelaporro also created a device that can open up "perfect" Garganta. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. CarbonCopy.gif|Szayelaporro using Carbon-Copy to clone his opponents Gabriel.gif|Szayelaporro using Gabriel on Nemu Possession.gif|Szayelaporro taking control of Mayuri's Bankai TeatroDeTitere.gif|Szayelaporro using Teatro de Titere TelonBalon.gif|Szayelaporro using Telo Balon Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Fornicarás: Szayelaporro's Resurrección, it's release command is Sip. '''When released, it transforms his body, changing his outfit and giving him four wing or branch-like protrusions that come out from his back. * '''Carbon-Copy: Szayelaporro can release a tide of black fluid that allows him to produce copies of anything it touches. These copies have the abilities of the originals and, when destroyed, will simply split apart into more copies. * Gabriel: Szayelaporro's ultimate ability, which allows him to "impregnate" an enemy when he is lethally injured by implanting a portion of his own genetic material inside their body. Inside, Szayelaporro drains his victim's fluids before eating his way out, typically killing his victim, and rapidly growing back to maturity. * Possession: If Szayelaporro is eaten by an opponent, his body will liquefy inside theirs, diffusing throughout their body and invading their nervous system, allowing him to take control of their body. * Teatro de Titere: By grabbing an opponent with one of his wings and engulfing them before spitting them out, Szayelaporro can create a small doll in their likeness. This doll can be opened to expose their internal organs, which Szayelaporro can attack to reflect this damage on the original. * Telon Balon: Szayelaporro can wrap his branches around his body and engorge them, taking the form of a protective ball that protects his body from harm. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Espada Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6